Farewell, An Announcement, and A Piece of History
by Patchfire
Summary: MWPP+L play one final prank at Hogwarts - and leave a record behind, which F&G find and give to Harry to read. Lily's POV, mainly **Re-loaded on 5/15 for better formatting & readability**


_A/N: A little bit of fluff. Marauders and Lily in the past, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins in the present. Very mild SB/RL slash. But it's just that way, you can't leave that out._  
  
  
Harry wandered around Hogwarts' restlessly. It was rainy outdoors, or he would've gone to visit Hagrid, or do some flying around the Quidditch pitch. He didn't have that much homework to do, and it was only Saturday, anyway. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were once again missing, and Harry really didn't feel like comtemplating all that that meant. So he wandered about the halls, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Psst! Harry! Harry recognized the voices of the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and turned somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Your dad! Was a Maurader! George gasped out.  
  
What? Oh, yeah, Harry replied, and made to continue walking down the hall.  
  
You knew?!? And didn't tell us? Fred exclaimed.  
  
Harry looked at them somewhat perplexedly then. Wait. How do you know about it?  
  
George held out a sheaf of parchment and a photo. Harry looked at the photo, which was titled The Mauraders Say Farewell(Maybe), and the caption read Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs – and Tiger Lily. Harry recognized four of the figures in the photo, and quickly reasoned out who the other must be. Fred and George were looking at his questioningly, and he grinned.  
  
My dad's Prongs. I'm guessing Tiger Lily was what they called Mum, I don't know. That must be Remus – Moony – aka Professor Lupin. Padfoot is Sirius – right there. He pointed out each individual in the photo as he named them.   
  
So who's Wormtail? George asked.  
  
Harry's face tightened and his voice was hard and cold when he answered. That's him. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Whoa, Harry, what'd he ever do to you? Isn't he dead?  
  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. Do? DO? He only was working for Voldemort and told him exactly where to find us 14 years ago! And I only wish he were dead! He staged his own death.  
  
Fred and George took a step backwards. Bloody... well, we thought you'd like to see this. We started to read it when we found it, but.... Says it was charmed to appeared in eighteen years; we found it this morning. With that, the boys shoved the parchment and photo into Harry's hand, and he slowly made his way to the library to read it.   
  
He sat down and read the first few lines.  
  
The picture is the Mauraders' Final Farewell, 1978. This is Lily Evans recording this story (soon to be Lily Potter, my dear), and this was the first prank I ever took credit for, so I wanted to tell this story. Surely in eighteen years some of the Mauraders will have kids at Hogwarts' (Tiger, is there something you need to tell me?!? No, James), and there's nothing that appeals to an eighteen year old better than the idea of embarassing your future self. It all started a few weeks ago...  
  
  
Lily Evans dropped onto one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room beside her boyfriend of just over two years, James Potter. Whew! These classes for N.E.W.T. preparation are a pain! she exclaimed.  
  
James turned to her in mock horror. Tiger Lily, saying something against school? Say it isn't so!  
  
Lily laughed and leaned into his arms. I am allowed to complain, you know. Not that you don't invest a lot of time into school yourself, Mr. Head Boy.  
  
James scowled playfully at her. Yes, ma'am, Ms. Head Girl. And while we're on the subject of following the rules –  
  
Who said we were on that subject? Lily interjected.  
  
Aren't we always, my dear? As I was saying, James' voice dropped to a whisper, meet me here at one, darling.  
  
Lily smiled. Of course. The two then followed the rest of their year down to the Great Hall for dinner, and the rest of the evening was spent preparing for the N.E.W.T.s that would begin in the next week.  
  
At one a.m., Lily slipped into the common room, and James draped the invisibility cloak around them. Once it would have covered three or even four people, when they were in their first few years, but now it was just big enough to cover James and Lily completely. James led the way through darkened corridors, straight to the...  
  
Kitchen! This is your idea of romantic, Lily cried, grinning even as she protested.  
  
What can I say? James replied. I must've thought I was Peter and getting hungry. He helped her inside as the house-elves approached.  
  
What can Wolky be getting Mr. Jamez and his Lil-llee?  
  
Just some eclairs, please, James said firmly.  
  
Lily looked at his increduously. Eclairs? Honestly, James, don't they have anything better?  
  
James smiled sheepishly. Not really. They're getting ready to start working on End-of-Term Feast in a few days, but you know how McGonagall has weird ideas on sugar and optimal performance.  
  
Wolky reappeared, carrying two eclairs, each on a separate plate with a candle stuck in the middle.  
  
Wolky is being sorry about the candles, sir, but Wolky and others is having a party for the birthday Wolky is having.  
  
Oh, Happy Birthday! Lily cried. We don't mind the candles a bit! You get back to your party now. She moved into one corner and sat her plate down, frowning after the house-elf as he scurried off. The poor dears...  
  
James groaned inwardly. Would she just eat the eclair already! He pulled the candle out from his eclair and licked the bottom of it. A small gasp from Lily's direction let him know she had pulled her candle out as well. He turned to look at her and she was holding a small ring in her hand.  
  
James, what... is this... I mean... oh... her voice trailed off in confusion.  
  
James swallowed nervously, and bit his lip briefly before finding his voice. he began, his voice dangerously near cracking, I've loved you for so long now that I don't know what it's like to be without you. I love you more than anything and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Lily, would you please marry me?  
  
He waited. What if she said no? He thought his heart was going to break while she looked at him in the silence. her voice began, and his heart began to plummet.  
  
Of course I will! she said in a rush, and threw her arms around him. James sagged in relief and then kissed her deeply before sliding the ring on her finger. They spent the next hour talking excitedly about when to get married, what jobs to get, how many kids to have, whether any of their friends would be getting married, and other topics that are supremely important to newly engaged folks. As they started to head back to Gryffindor tower, Lily stopped James suddenly.   
  
Did you tell any of the Mauraders that you were going to ask me?   
  
No, why? James was puzzled, but Lily's face broke into a huge grin.  
  
I think I know the absolute perfect way to announce our engagement to them – and everyone else. She talked in a rapid undertone as they walked through the halls, and when they parted in the common room, James slipped the ring off her finger and pressed it into her palm.   
  
You will wear it when it's just the two of us until then, right? he asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
I wouldn't dream of not, Lily smiled back at him.  
  
  
The next day, Prongs began enlisting the help of his fellow Mauraders' for the prank that would be their Final Farewell. He approached each individually, with a specific assignment,' giving the instruction to be in the common room at 1:30 AM on the night after their last N.E.W.T. When the appointed evening arrived, they stumbled sleepily into the common room to find a grinning James and Lily.  
  
yawned Sirius. Remus and Peter looked equally puzzled at why, exactly, their friends were wide-awake and looking like cats who had swallowed the canary.  
  
You don't usually join us, Remus noted clinically to Lily.  
  
Lily's smile took on an impish character. No, and when I do, I certainly don't take credit for it. But I thought – and James agreed with me – that I ought to do and take credit for at least one prank if I'm going to...  
  
Become a Potter, James finished for her, smiling broadly.  
  
Become a... bloody hell, James! Sirius exclaimed loudly.  
  
Lily whispered. Do you want to wake ALL of Gryffindor or just half of it?  
  
Does this mean...? Remus queried. Lily shoved her hand in their faces and grinned.   
  
C'mon, guys, let's do this, James called from underneath the invisibility cloak. Lily and Remus joined him, while Sirius and Peter shifted into their animagi forms first, in order to free up space underneath the finite cloak. Slowly, the quintet made their way through the halls, avoiding Finch and his newly acquired kitten, Mrs. Norris. Almost half an hour later, they arrived in the Great Hall.  
  
So, what're we doing, then? Peter asked as he yawned.  
  
James bowed towards Lily. I'll let the brains and the beauty behind this one explain.  
  
Lily flashed him a smile and a loving look before turning towards the Mauraders with a serious look. You'll all just have to wait for the finished product to fully appreciate my genius. For now, though, Sirius, Remus, use Shrinking Charms on the tables and float them onto the stairs outside. Peter, we're leaving you in charge of provisions, if you'd be so kind as to make a trip to the kitchens. James, you and I will start levitating the benches.  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned at each other and quickly performed the Shrinking Charms and placed the tables on the stairs outside. You know, Sirius grinned playfully, Lily gave us a job that didn't exactly take a long time to complete.  
  
Remus shy grin was the only response, before he sidled around to Sirius' side and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James were levitating benches and stacking them in bizarre patterns that all centered around the middle of the room. They interrupted themselves quite frequently with impromtu snogging sessions. Think Peter realized I sent him off so the couples could snog in peace?  
  
James asked in bewilderment. Lily let out peals of laughter at his astonished face.  
  
You mean, you never figured out about Remus and Siri? They've only been together for a year and a half, as near as I can figure.  
  
Wha... but... wait a sec! They told you but not me!  
  
No, sweetie, they've never said a word to me. I just kind of puzzled it out and the grateful looks I've gotten when sending Peter on fools' errands confirmed it for me.  
  
  
Harry looked up in astonishment. His godfather and ... his professor? He read on.   
  
Padfoot would like to insert that we were always extremely grateful as Peter is a slimy git at times. We _had_ planned on coming out, so to speak, at graduation, but we were glad that it wouldn't be a complete shock to everyone.  
  
Then Lily's hand took up the writing again. So, James and I were busily levitating benches (and each other) when Peter returned...  
  
  
  
James stepped outside to get Remus and Sirius back in before Peter volunteered.   
  
Uh, guys? Wormtail's back, so it might be wise to come in now.  
  
A head popped up above the hedges and grinned. Thanks, Prongs. Now, Moony, if you would kindly hand me my shirt...  
  
James shook his head and groaned. While I count you too as valued friends, I don't want to hear about your sexual adventures, regardless of who they are with.  
  
Remus appeared out of the brush then, looking only slightly rumpled. Sorry. You know Siri, he's such a exhibitionist, he said in a mock harsh tone, softening it with a loving look at Padfoot.   
  
  
The five all joined together to finish the sculpture of benches, and then they removed the Shrinking Charms on the tables that were now on the front lawn. sighed Lily. Now we have to set up some charms on the cameras I borrowed, so we can get pictures of the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
Peter asked blankly.  
  
Make them invisible, set off automatically, that kind of thing, Wormtail, James explained patiently.  
  
Oh. Okay. The other four grinned at Peter's confusion; they were used to explaining things to the smaller, less talented boy.  
  
Satisified with their work, Lily and the Marauders posed for one picture in front of the bench sculpture before they went back to Gryffindor Tower and went to sleep for a few short hours.  
  
  
It really was a magnificient structure, Lily wrote, and I was quite proud of myself for having the idea in the first place. Now that the boys knew, it was only a matter of time before we simultaneously bid farewell to Hogwarts and announced mine and James' engagement.  
  
Harry was astonished. Sirius nor Professor Lupin had ever mentioned that his mum played pranks too. What other secrets where they hiding?  
  
  
Lily was up early the next morning, as she quickly dressed in her school robes and, grinning to herself, slipped on her engagement ring. Ready for the day, she grabbed a book and headed down to the common room to wait.   
  
She could hear muffled noises from the boys' side of the tower, and she was certain it was the Marauders. Sure enough, Remus appeared relatively soon after that, and then James came down, followed closely by Sirius and Peter.   
  
Lily grinned, now we just wait, eh?  
  
The others grinned in response. Y'know, Lils, maybe we should have let you take credit for a few more pranks along the way, James offered.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. What, and have a detention on my perfect record? Surely you jest, good sir!  
  
Ah, fair lady, you doth speak truly, but Hark! What sound is that? It is Hogwarts, waking to eat, eating to wake.  
  
The five doubled over in laughter and left the tower right behind some third years making their way to breakfast.  
  
The hall looked, altogether, much more impressive in the daylight than it had the night before. Lily smiled broadly as Dumbledore made his way to where the five were standing. Well, well, which one of you thought this one up? Lupin? Black? Potter? Or was it Pettigrew?  
  
None of us, sir, James said politely. We only assisted with the execution.  
  
Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. And who was the mastermind?  
  
Ah, that would be me, sir, Lily spoke up. After all, I am going to be–  
  
Be what? the headmaster interrupted her.  
  
A Potter! chorused the Marauders, and Lily held up her hand, the stone glistening in the morning light. Dumbledore's face was creased with a smile.  
  
Congratulations to you both! May you be very happy together! And may your children not take after you when it comes to pranks!  
  
The five laughed, and continued laughing happily as the rest of the school came in. When the school had assembled, they walked to the middle of the room. We just thought we should say good-bye, James began. The Marauders Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs – and Tiger Lily, who will soon be–  
  
A Prongs? Lily suggested brightly, and the school laughed as they understood, except for some of the Slytherins. Severus Snape glared, unnoticed.  
  
  
And so that, dear reader, is how I announced my engagement to James Potter. I can't help hoping that at least one of our children is here at Hogwarts to read this – it will embarass James fearfully. Even better if one of the Marauders is teaching at Hogwarts – I can just see Padfoot or Moony teaching here.  
  
Me? Teach at Hogwarts? Tiger Lily, have more faith in ole Padfoot. Now, Moony here might would, so I guess I'd have to go with him, but...  
  
As I was saying, whomever find this, please pass it on to a Potter, Lupin, Black, or Pettigrew.  
  
  
Harry stood up, completely in shock, and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, where Fred and George pounced on him as he made his way over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.  
  
Fred asked expectantly.  
  
Harry grinned. It was my _mum's_ idea to stack the benches. That was her and Dad's idea of an engagement announcement. He turned to Ron and Hermine. D'ya know, she thought that Moony might be a professor? And Moony and Sirius were...  
  
Were what? Ron asked, forehead creased in confusion.  
  
Harry smiled. I wonder if they still are, he mused. I think I'll write a letter to someone...  
  
Fred exclaimed. Is that the same Sirius that...?  
  
Look, I explained about Pettigrew before. Sirius is my godfather, he's innocent, and someday he'll be cleared and I can live with him instead of the Dursleys.  
  
George nodded. Okay. Mum's the word. Say, do you think they'd mind if we copied their prank?  
  
Harry grinned. I'm sure that Moony and Padfoot would okay it. As my mum and dad's representative, though, I have to say I give permission ONLY if I can come along!  
  
Fred and George grinned. Right-o, Prongs Jr. Or should you be Tiger Jr? Or Tiger Prongs? Or... The twins walked away, leaving Harry shaking his head and grinning.   
  
C'mon you two. Let's us three do it tonight before the twins get organized.  
  
Ron and Hermione's eyes lit up and they made plans to meet in the middle of the night in the common room. Harry just hoped his two best friends didn't have any similiar type announcements to make.


End file.
